


i know this hurts it's was meant to

by 250_Fandoms_I_Love



Series: Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Other, ghoul is an asshole, he goes nonverbal, jet tries to save the day and kobra doesn't know what to do, party is a dumbass, so uh trigger warning for that, they're all emotionally constipated and don't know how to deal with emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/250_Fandoms_I_Love/pseuds/250_Fandoms_I_Love
Summary: He wanted Party to hurt as much as he hurt, he wanted to get his point across to them but it feels like he just destroyed everything he could ever destroy.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Get Busy Living Or Get Busy Dying (Do Your Part To Save The Scene And Stop Going To Shows) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019095
Kudos: 2





	i know this hurts it's was meant to

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for:mentions of alcohol and substance abuse, mentions of wounds, fighting and unhealthy coping mechanism, kobra goes nonverbal, yelling and cursing

Ghoul doesn't even know how it started.

  
_Everyone in the diner is tired and on edge, one of their last claps was a disaster, Ghoul almost died and Kobra stopped talking for three days after seeing Jet get hit by a blast. Party got up and left as soon as their wounds had been tended to and left the others in a complete disarray._  
_Jet just limps around trying to do damage control without collapsing in pain, cursing xyr life and all the stars and Ghoul for sulking in the corner and Party for running off and just barely keeps xemself from trying to shake some sense into xyr crewmates._  
_So when Poison returns high as a kite and probably drunk off their ass no one even has the strength to yell at them and so Ghoul, exhausted and furious, bottles up all his emotions inside his little bubble of wrath._

They rarely argue but when they do, they leave pain and destruction in their path and this time is no exception, in fact it's even worse because Ghoul's crying as he says some cruel shit and Party's lips are pressed together in a thin white line, and they're silent, completely silent and everyone knows that when Poison shuts up nothing good is coming and Jet tries to stop Ghoul but he's kept everything inside for too long and now that he has started letting it out he can't, just can't stop.  
Kobra is by his sibling's side, his sunglasses off for once and his eyes are the size of the moon, wide and scared and he's pulling slightly at the hem of his shirt, his fingers twisting nervously into the fabric.  
Party is curling in on themself, like a wounded animal, his shoulder slumping slightly and head hanging down, hair a curtain shielding him from the world and specifically Ghoul's words.  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN PLAY WAR AND HAVE FUN UNTIL ALL GOES WRONG AND THEN YOU RUN AND LEAVE EVERYONE BEHIND!! ENJOY BEING THE FUCKING FACE OF REVOLUTION UNTIL THINGS DON'T GO YOUR WAY POISON! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, O MIGHTY PARTY POISON, YOU'RE A WEAK COWARD AND AN IDIOT AND YOU HURT EVERYONE AROUND YOU, NOTHING GOOD COMES FROM YOU AMD YOUR STUPID PLANS AND YOUR STUPID LIFE-"  
Party sucks in a loud breath and puffs out their cheeks as if they're trying to hold their tears behind their sealed lips and then Ghoul hears what he said and his heart clenches painfully, goosebumps running up his neck.  
He won't apologize he knows he's right,he is right, it wasn't his fault but as Party straightens their back and squeezes their eyes shut he feels like dying.  
The redhead is not crying but their face is pale and blotchy, jaw set firmly as they turn around and go out of the diner and then the car door is slamming and the engine of the trans am is roaring to life.  
Jet leaves the room and Kobra is staring at a fixed point on the floor, arms wound tightly around himself while Ghoul feels as something withers inside him.  
He wanted Party to hurt as much as he hurt, he wanted to get his point across to them but it feels like he just destroyed everything he could ever destroy, he wreaked havoc upon his family like he does with everything.  
He just prays to the Witch that this isn't the end.

**Author's Note:**

> not my best and not my worst so umm...  
> I know I disappeared for almost a month but time is a social construct and I don't live in a society :')  
> kudos and comments are always welcome :D  
> if I how I described Kobra going nonverbal is in any way offensive or wrong point it out and correct me I'll change it


End file.
